


Adopt--The Pocket Watch that changed the world by Athey

by Leaf_sakura



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Dark!Harry, Dumbledore!bashing, Except the twins, Hermione!bashing, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, The Order of the Phoenix!bashing, Time Travel, Torture, Weasleys!bashing, Writer isn't a Native English Speaker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaf_sakura/pseuds/Leaf_sakura
Summary: This is the adopted story of Athy's The Pocket Watch that Changed the World. I'm not a native speaker.Original summary: While running through the Dept of Mysteries, Harry touches a small pocket watch. Suddenly a Harry from many years in the future finds himself in his body in the past and is faced with an opportunity to change everything. dark!harry





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Pocket Watch that Changed the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/520003) by [Athy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athy/pseuds/Athy). 



> Hello! I really love Athy's work and I decided to adopt the story. I'm not a native speaker so please point out my grammar and vocabulary errors and sorry if there are errors. It may not be as good as Athy's, but I promise I will try my best effort. I won't abandon the story but I may not be able to update very often. The first chapter will be short and after this things will get longer. Hope you enjoy the story!

Huh.....where was he? This place was so damn comfortable.....wait..where the bloody hell was he sleeping in?

Harry opened his eyes and allowed them to adjust the light. When was the last time he had slept so well? He remembered that he hadn't had a meeting with his men for a long time--two weeks or something. As blue and white began filling his vision he was confused. This wasn't his bedroom. He used dark green. Again, where was he?

He stretched himself and yawned as he pushed himself up against the bed. He was utterly confused. The last thing he remembered was touching the clock....Oh yes, the clock! Right, he traveled back 14 years somehow and saw fucking Granger and the Weasleys yelling at him. He was in his fifth year and went to the Ministry with his so-called friends! And then....wasting time with stupid Death Eaters and put Bellatrix under a Crucio and watch the Death Eaters being stunned blah blah blah. And he had a friendly midnight-tea with Snake-faced Voldie and teased Lucy, saw the true Prophecy. The Prophecy! Now that made sense. They watched it and came up with a plan. He was now sleeping in Malfoy Manor. Great! Everything was connected now. 

Harry waved his hand to show the time. It was only seven in the morning--not that he liked to sleep late. Voldemort and he did researches in the Malfoy's damn nice library and stayed until Midnight or some sort of time. Although that he was still extremely well relaxed and he had to add one: the Malfoys had really great bedrooms. 

Anyway, Voldemort was probably already awake. It didn't seem that he really need much sleep. They didn't find something really useful last night and he would probably stay in the library with him for another couple of days until his scheduled "escape". Speaking of that, he thought he should get rid of the bloody magic blocks today. Damn Dumbledore and his filthy Order of Chickens. Damn Weasleys. Damn Granger, Moody and others. 

Well, actually maybe he could convince a few of them. Harry began thinking about the twins, Remus and Sirius as he put on one of Draco's shirts and robes. He could at least tell Draco part of his time-travel thing and befriend him. He was, after all, a good and responsible person, if not spoiled by Lucius. Well he could do that. The twins would be easy, and not much effort would be needed on Remus, as his most worried about thing is Harry's safety and happiness, which is mainly why Harry liked him. However, although Sirius's opinions was the same as Remus', he might be a bit tough. Maybe there were possibilities that he hated Voldemort only because of his so-called "wipe out muggleborns" strategy. Harry hadn't had much chance to really get to know Sirius in his "last life", bur from his conversation with the man Harry thought he was still, a true dark wizard at his heart. Harry thought Voldemort didn't really want to clean out the muggleborns, maybe just want to take over the muggle world, which was also Harry's wish. And he could also tell Neville and Luna the truth. They were his real friends and were trustworthy. Having Luna on his side would definitely be helpful for she was really insightful.

It was really a head trip sleeping in Malfoy Manor. The first time he had been here was a nightmare--being caught by Death Eaters, let alone seeing it in horrible horcrux-caused dreams. But actually let Granger be tortured was nice. Then he had been here to collect dark magic items which he found out later were amazing--a pity that he had given them to that damn Matthew Connors. Well, he now had a chance to save them.


	2. A few warnings and requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few things XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn't a real chapter!! I have a lot to say. I'll update as soon as possible.

Hello everyone! It's been three days since I posted the adoption and surprisingly I found a lot of people liking it! Thank you guys for your love and support!!

Firstly, I want to give you some warnings before you read and consider reading it.

1.I'm NOT a native speaker. I'm from China. This means that there may be a lot of grammar and vocabulary errors. I can't write as fluently as native speakers, so sometimes my work are not so satisfying. 

2.I'm NOT a great author like Athey. A lot of people praise my for my courage to adopt one of the best writers' work, but I can't promise that I won't let you down. Athey did an amazing job thinking about the plot, the politics and the logic. I'll try to make the story believable, but I won't be as great as Athey.

3\. I CAN'T update very often. I'm a student and studying is important. If I update often, then the length of the chapters might be short. If I try to write a long chapter, then maybe I can only update once a month or so. Please don't expect both. (sorry! :( ) However, I WON'T abandon the story. I feel responsible for it. So even if I have disappeared for a long time, don't worry--I'll find time to update.

What I hope you guys can do:

1.Point out the errors AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE. I want to make the story good and if you are willing to correct the mistakes I'll be happy.

2.Give me ideas. A lot of people's ideas are truly amazing and if you want to suggest something, please tell me. I'll be glad to work with you to apply your idea!

That's all! Thank you again for your support! 

2/19/2019

**Author's Note:**

> How is it? You're welcome to leave comments and let me know your opinions! Thanks for reading:)


End file.
